one mean bastard
by williemacgrwgor
Summary: colonel jackson maxis of the olympian special servise has arrive at camp half-blood to train the seven heros of olympus in counter intellegnece and commando actions so that they can deal with dissndent groups of of demigods that have been cropping up all over the place.


The headsThe rec room at camp half-blood was in an uproar as chiron read the file that had been sent from the olympian council. The man who delivered it to the demigods stood off to the side in a corner smoking a cigarette. He had appeared at the big house and whispered something to chiron which had the old centaur go pale and call a meeting. When the ruckus finally calmed down the stranger stood up and took chiron's place. He looked over the table of demigods with a hard and uncaring glare. He wore a pair of blue jeans, a white button down shirt, a brown tweed suit jacket, and a brown fedora. He took a long drag on his cigarette and cleared his throat.

" my name is colonel jackson maxis of the olympian special services and as of today i am in charge of this camp. You will no longer take orders from chiron, mr.d, or each other without my say so" he said.

This of course caused half the room to exploded into angry rants and the other half to exploded into extremely angry rants. Colonel maxis reached into his coat and drew a makarov pistol and fired it into the air. The loud bang caught everyone's attention and they turned to the colonel with angry glares. One person a certain daughter of athena stood to speak her mind.

" excuse me colonel sir but what in the name of hades gives you the right to march in here and take over" she said to cheers from the other councillors.

There was a whistling sound and suddenly annabeth was pinned to the ping pong table with a throwing knife through her hand. The colonel looked around and saw shock and anger on everyone's faces. But annabeth just laughed and wrenched the knife from soda can it had impaled. She handed the dagger back to the colonel and snapped a salute to him.

" colonel sir, captain chase reporting as ordered , sir" she said.

" sit down captain and let's tell these fine demigods what it is we are trying to do here" said the colonel.

" as i have already said i am here to take over the camp but the actual reason is that i am here to train six demigods in O.S.S tactics for special operations and training for commando operations" he said.

The demigods listened as colonel maxis and annabeth explained what they do and who they are training. As everyone got up to leave colonel maxis read off a list of names.

" jason grace, piper mclean, hazel l., frank zhang, percy jackson, leo valdez, please stay behind" he said .

After the rest left he addressed them.

You six are to begin training in the morning i want you up and ready to go in the proper uniform at 0430 hours in the morning to begin. For now you will go with captain chase here to get said uniforms" he said as he waved them off.

The six didn't know what this was all about but one thing was for certain, this would be a life changing event and probably more dangerous than anything they had done in the past.

At 0300 in the morning colonel maxis flanked by captain chase came into their cabins banging trash can lids and dragged the more unwilling out into the common grounds. Captain chase with a lot of yelling and barking of orders got them in a stiff line. Colonel maxis looked them over and shook his head.

" you lot are the sorriest motherfuckers i have ever had the displeasure to see in my entire career" he said with a sneer.

" now today we or i should say you will be running around camp unitre i decide you are worth the air you breath', he turned to annabeth, " captain you are to accompany them and make sure they do what i have ordered, also try not to snog private jackson i know he's your boyfriend but i will demote your ass to shit scrubber if i find out" and with that he turned heel and walked off towards the dinning pavilion.

Six hours later the cadre of trainees came running to the dinning pavilion to get something to eat. What they found was colonel maxis sitting on the apollo table drinking a cup of tea while reading the newspaper. Annabeth camp up and snapped a salute.

' sir, recruits have returned, sir".

" you missed morning chow captain take them for a run through the woods with full packs" said the colonel.

As they walked off to get the backpacks filled with cement the colonel looked over at them and shook his head. He looked back on his career and hopped to god they didn't turn out like him. Two hours later the exhausted demigods returned to the cabin common green where the colonel had a table laid out with several different weapons and strange tan blocks of what looked like play dought.

" good afternoon men and women this stuff laid out in front og your are just some of the more common weapons you will use in your line of work". The colonel picked up a sub-machine gun with the mag sticking out the side. " This is the sten sub machine gun, it fires a 9mm round and is simple to maintain and operate" he palced back down and picked up a large revolver,

" when we go on raids you will be armed with this horse pistol, this is the webley mrk. 6 revolver and it fires a .455 caliber bullet i have seen this pistol put a gaint on its ass at 100 yards" next he picked up a slim dagger.

" this is what you will be armed with most of the time starting now, this is the fairbairn skyes dagger and it is a deadly motherfucker"


End file.
